1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicine caddy for use in connection with organizing items. The medicine caddy has particular utility in connection with storing and organizing medicines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medicine caddies are desirable for storing and organizing medicines. Many people, particularly the elderly, are required to take multiple medications. Organizing and storing medications can be challenging, and it is important that the patient takes the correct medication. A variety of medication dispensers are known that address this problem.
The use of can dispensers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,310 to Hilton et al. discloses a can dispenser. However, the Hilton et al. '310 patent does not have adjustable dividers, and has further drawbacks of lacking adjustable tab holders and custom tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,406 to Duhon discloses a carousel device for storing medication containers that stores medication containers. However, the Duhon '406 patent does not have a magnifying glass, and additionally does not have adjustable tab holders and custom tabs.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,158 to Chabout discloses a pill distributor that distributes pills. However, the Chabout '158 patent does not have adjustable dividers, cannot hold medicine bottles, and omits adjustable tab holders and custom tabs.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,746 to Reichle et al. discloses a vending apparatus that dispenses items. However, the Reichle et al. '746 patent does not have adjustable dividers, does not have adjustable tab holders and custom tabs, and also does not have a magnifying glass.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,403 to Benaroya discloses a time dispensing device for tablets, capsules, and the like that dispenses medications. However, the Benaroya '403 patent does not have adjustable dividers, omits adjustable tab holders and custom tabs, and further lacks the ability to hold medicine bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,300 to Lyss discloses a pill dispenser with sequential dispensing and indicating cap that dispenses pills. However, the Lyss '300 patent does not have adjustable dividers, omits adjustable tab holders and custom tabs, and has the additional deficiency of not holding medicine bottles.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,059 to Schurman discloses a puzzle-locking container and method for storing and dispensing articles that stores and dispenses articles. However, the Schurman '059 patent does not have adjustable dividers, omits adjustable tab holders and custom tabs, and also does not hold medicine bottles.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,662 to Drexler discloses a display and dispenser that displays and dispenses items. However, the Drexler '662 patent does not have adjustable dividers, omits adjustable tab holders, and further lacks a magnifying glass.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,190 to Sunnen. discloses a dispenser for dispensing pills or tablets in a predetermined order that dispenses pills or tablets in a predetermined order. However, the Sunnen. '190 patent does not have adjustable dividers, omits adjustable tab holders and custom tabs, and has the additional deficiency of not holding medicine bottles.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,796 to Jensen discloses a pill dispenser that dispenses pills. However, the Jensen '796 patent does not have adjustable dividers, omits adjustable tab holders and custom tabs, and has the additional deficiency of not holding medicine bottles.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,085 to Meijer discloses pocket containers for the selective dispensing of tablets that selectively dispenses tablets. However, the Meijer '085 patent does not have adjustable dividers, omits adjustable tab holders and custom tabs, and has the additional deficiency of not holding medicine bottles.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a medicine caddy that allows storing and organizing medicines.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved medicine caddy that can be used for storing and organizing medicines. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the medicine caddy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and organizing medicines.